Link's True Feelings
by Mushrooms of Death
Summary: This is Link's view of what happens before he rescues Zelda and some other stuff. Some humor. Soon will be PG-13. Please R&R!


Okay this is my first Zelda fic so don't flame or you shall die!!! Actually this is only written by one author from mushrooms of death, (there are two authors) Erica, which is me. So I hope you enjoy this and this was just an insane idea of mine so.yeah.  
  
I don't own Zelda or anything about it 'cept this story! (Darn!)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Link woke up with a start. Epona was rearing and neighing wildly at something far off. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. "Stupid horse" he thought as he walked toward her, " what is her problem now? Probably some stupid thing scared the bajeebus (pronounced ba-gee-bus) out of her." Heading in her direction he soothed, "Its okay girl" he paused. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID HORSE!" Epona 'glared' at him and stopped what she was doing. He held her head and stroked it. He thought about what Sheik, no, what Zelda had said that day and the light arrows she had given him. He pulled one of them out of his pack, it looked ordinary; could a few of these really take out the evil king? For once in his life, Link was afraid; what if he couldn't beat Ganondorf? What would happen then?  
  
Suddenly, Epona jerked her head away. Quickly, he pulled an arrow out of his pack and fitted it to his bow. His violet eyes darted back and forth, warily. He searched Hyrule field for movement, but stopped.  
  
A cold rush came over him. He couldn't move. It felt like his insides where being frozen solid. A feeling a pure terror filled his heart. He had never experienced pain like this. It wasn't really pain, but more of a suffering. He choked and fell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He awoke to Epona's soft nose nudging him to get up. He was sore and a little cold, but soon warmth came back to his fingers and rushed through his body.  
  
The sun was rising, making the night sky disappear. The sky began changing colors from dark blue to purple, to a deep red, pinkish orange and finally a light blue tinge.  
  
Link mounted Epona and headed off to Lon Lon Ranch where he could talk to Malon about what he should do.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ever since he had saved Malon when he took Epona from Mister Ingo (that's it right?) whenever he came to Lon Lon, he always received a warm welcome from Talon and anyone who was there. It was nice to be thanked, but today he didn't feel like it, so he took the 'secret' way over the back wall.  
  
Malon seemed happy enough to see him today; she had been very strange and unhappy lately. But he couldn't keep from wondering.  
  
Malon's Flashback Thingy:  
  
That one stormy night in Hyrule, Malon had had a terrible dream. Hyrule was being attacked by one of Ganondorf's phantom monsters. He was riding on top of it like he was the great evil king of the world. Its hands were as hot as fire and its body an icy abysmal inferno. (If that's how you could explain it) It kind of looked like a goat with a blue tail. It had horns and two giant spears (GANON). Then surrounded by a blue light, Link landed on the ground right in front of the monster. He was standing alone, with a single arrow burning with a golden light, aimed at the monster's eye. The monster took a swipe and link fell to the ground. Malon screamed and ran toward him. "Link!" she cried. "Malon?" he replied weakly. She fell upon him and hugged him fiercely. And that was the end.  
  
She ended her story and Link looked at her with pity. "So that's whats wrong, is it?" he said. " What do you mean?" asked Malon. " Well are you worried that something is going to happen to me Malon?" He took her hand and held it tight. "Don't worry, please", He looked deep into her eyes, and she knew that he meant it. She looked back into his gorgeous violet eyes and he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
HA! Gotcha on a cliffhanger! I am EVIL!! Okay yeah I know that was crappy. Okay I promise to write the next chapter way better if I get at least one review. Hee hee. Well if you liked it please review! (or even if you have suggestions.) Press the little button thingy! 


End file.
